Red scrunchie
The red scrunchie is a red hair scrunchie that is symbolic of power and status. The scrunchie, or variations of it, has been worn by several characters throughout the first season of Heathers. It is an extremely poignant item in the Heathers universe, featured in original film, the musical adaptation and the television series. Symbollism Originally owned by Heather Chandler in the film, the red scrunchie was a representation of her immense power and her status at the top of the social hierarchy. When Heather Chandler died, Heather Duke took up Chandler's position and social ranking - this was consolidated when she took the red scrunchie. At the end of the film, Veronica stole the red scrunchie from Heather Duke in order to end the rule of the Heathers. In the show, Mrs. Dean was in possession of the red scrunchie. It is hinted that Heather Duke from the film grew up to become Mrs. Dean in the show, and thus the two red scrunchies are in fact the exact same one - although it is unknown how Heather Duke got the scrunchie back from Veronica. Regardless, in all her appearances after her death, Mrs. Dean continued to wear the red scrunchie, suggesting her reluctance to give up her power - this attitude is very much in line with Heather Duke from the film. After Mrs. Dean's death, the red scrunchie was given to Veronica by JD. Interestingly, she never wore it and thus never rose to the top of social hierarchy. Variations Despite Veronica retiring the original red scrunchie, many characters use similar - almost always red - items to symbolise the same sense of social power and status. These include: *Red dyed hair *Red fabric (worn as a scarf) *Pencils (used in the same way as a scurnchie) *Red leather jacket History Mrs. Dean wore the scunchie on the night of her suicide. 8 years later, Heather Chandler sported a red streak in her hair that had the same symbolism as the red scrunchie. Following Heather Chandler's apparent suicide, Heather Duke fashioned a piece of red fabric into a scarf, again holding the same symbolism. Finally, after claiming Heather Chandler's place in the social hierarchy, Betty Finn used a pencil to tie up her hair - once again to the same effect as the red scrunchie. (Pilot) JD gifted the red scrunchie to Veronica for her 18th birthday. (Our Love is God) Mrs. Dean was wearing the scrunchie when she appeared to JD as Dr. Destiny. Shortly after, JD saw a student at Westerburg High School wearing a red scrunchie. This sighting of the red scrunchie kept him focused on his mission to get Lizzy Jackson expelled from school. When Veronica revealed herself to be the anonymous individual teasing JD, she wore a red leather jacket that had similar symbolism to the red scrunchie. (Reindeer Games) Mrs. Dean again wore the scrunchie when JD imagined seeing her before he went to prom. (Are We Going to Prom or Hell?) Appearances Trivia *The red scrunchie is one of the numerous links to the original Heathers film. Gallery Our Love is God.jpg S01E05_Reindeer_Games_Still_14.jpg Category:Objects Category:Season One